


Not a Killer

by madam_minnie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Finn has to go on a recon assignment, he’s having doubts about his ability to kill one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Completely un-betaed. All errors are my own.

“Psst. Poe. You awake?”

“I am now,” the resistance fighter pilot yawned, turning away from the wall to look at his bunkmate across the room. “What’s the matter, buddy?”

The former stormtrooper sat on the edge of his cot, head in his hands staring at his bare feet. Poe could practically feel the man’s anxiety from less than a meter away.

“I’m nervous about this mission tomorrow. What if I run into Phasma or Nines?” When he looked up and met Poe’s eyes across the room, he was shaking.

“Nines was in your unit, right?” Poe rolled out of bed and shuffled over to Finn’s cot, sitting beside his best friend. “With Slip and Zeroes, right?” Poe was glad he could remember the names Finn had mentioned while recovering from his injuries on Starkiller Base. He had been in critical condition for close to six weeks and when he finally regained consciousness, his short term memory had been affected. He could remember a few glimpses and moments from the days on Jakku but he liked to talk about his days as a cadet, ‘before he knew what he was’ he’d say.

“We grew up together. Were in the same regiment since birth. He was the closest thing I’d ever have to a brother.” Finn started to bounce his knee and Poe let him. The nervous action seemed to calm Finn down even as it sometimes annoyed Poe. “I don’t think I can kill him.”

“Hey,” he said turning the other man’s face to look at him. “No one is asking you to kill. You’re gathering intel, that’s all.” When Finn wouldn’t meet his eyes, he tipped the man’s chin up to focus on him. “There’s a good chance the facility will be empty. It hasn’t been a First Order Cadet Center for some time.”

“But if he’s there, Poe…” Finn searched Poe’s eyes for answers neither man could give. “If he sees me, he’ll try to kill me and I don’t know that I can fire on him. It was different with Nines. He and I never got along.”

“War is never easy, my friend.” Poe wrapped his arm around Finn and drew him closer to his side.

They stayed that way for a while. Poe’s arm around Finn’s shoulders. Finn’s bare knee bouncing against Poe’s until Finn dropped his head against Poe’s shoulder and shuddered. “I don’t want to be a killer.”

“I know,” Poe whispered.

Finn raised his head and met Poe’s eyes, their noses grazing. “Thank you,” he whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Poe swallowed, licked his lips and dropped his gaze to the full lips centimeters away from his own. “Don’t mention it,” he whispered and almost closed the gap between them when BB-8 careened into their room full force and startled them apart.

“What’s happened?” Poe asked the astromech.

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed his trousers and tossed Finn his jacket. “We gotta go, buddy. BB-8 just got a coded message from R2. Rey needs us.”


End file.
